Bullets and Arrows
by SSTR87
Summary: When the King of Hell, Mr Crowley, plots to use the young Allison Argent, in an attempt at retrieving the Demon Tablet, it brings the attention of Sam and Dean Winchester. Will the brothers be able to reveal Crowley's plotting before it's too late? Will Allison really good along with the machinations of a demon?
1. Chapter 1

Crowley grimaced at the image of the young teenager brought to him. Some silly twit from a town infested with werewolves. Her long black hair cascaded in such a pretty and girly manner that it nearly made the king of Hell hurl.

"What the hell is wrong with this world?" he demanded in aggravation.

The young woman peered up at Crowley, her pale skin a stark contrast to her dark hair. "I-I don't have any idea what you're talking about, demon," she spat in irritation.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "This is getting us nowhere! You're a hunter from the Argent family, right?" he assessed using his most snide voice.

Alison nervously nodded her head as she spoke. "Y-yes?" she offered.

Crowley rubbed at his temples before speaking again. "Did you trade your soul or something, girl?" he asked, trying to figure something out.

"No... Or I don't think so at least," Alison returned, thoughts of synchronizing with a certain magic tree making her reconsider.

"Hunters don't go to Hell, girl. It's in the fine print-" he paused, ending his statement abruptly as an errant thought came to the fore of his mind. "Ahhh, you broke the code. Didn't you?" he asked with an annoying know-it-all smirk on his face.

Allison looked down at her feet. Words were not needed, and both parties knew it.

"HA!" he shouted, finding humor in the situation. "So what happened? You got all got and bothered and wanted a wereboy's pups?" he teased and noticed the way the girl flinched. "Well, bestiality isn't so bad, I mean it was only the one wolf, right?" he taunted but seeing her flinch made him physically stumble.

The king of Hell wasn't often caught off guard, but this girl had him reeling. "There were two?!" he barked, eyes widened in shock.

Allison bit her lower lip at the admonishment, but admitted to the inquiry. No sense in lying, here. She was already in Hell, and things weren't looking too good for her.

Crowley snorted derisively. "Oh, this is too rich! But, I tell you what..." he announces suddenly gaining an idea. "There's something that I need, but I can't get to it. I'll bring you back to life for three natural years before I come to collect your soul, but in return you will have to get the demon tablet back for me," he offers, considering his options.

Sam and Dean Winchester would rue the day they decided to cross him! And that was a promise!

###Line break###

 _Elsewhere..._

Allison gasps, inhaling sharply as she finds herself surrounded in darkness and unable to move. "Help... Help me! Get me out of here!" she calls out frantically.

Surrounding the closed casket are a mixture of confused friends and a very upset father. All eyes lock on the animated pine box before the room rushes forward to free the young girl.

"Al-Allison!" chokes out Scott, a teen with shaggy black hair, his coal black eyes glow red for a moment as he single-handedly rips the lid off the casket and wraps his arms around his formerly dead ex-girlfriend. "Oh my God... You're-... But how?" he guess out in rapid succession, his haha roaming along her face.

Off to the side a gangly blonde teen smirks as he elbows a teenage Asian girl. "Better get over there before they get back together," he teased.

Kira, said Asian, gave Stiles a dirty look that promised pain before she slowly and nervously made her way over.

Just as Kira was about to say something, a cutesy type blonde made her way in between and glared at Allison. "You're so tainted from the underworld I almost don't recognize you," Lydia spoke. It was strange to the blonde girl as she could clearly see her best friend, but at the same time, there seemed to be a shroud of darkness surrounding her.

Allison gave Lydia a certain look that promised she would explain later, to which Lydia returned a glare that mgmade it clear in no uncertain terms that her best friend had better do just that.

Isaac, Allison's current boyfriend, finally managed to finally get past his Alpha to greet his returned lover with a gentle kiss and the two share a meaningful gaze.

With the noise of deep, feral growl, Scott relented, backing off, despite the growing jealousy in his gut. "Let's give her some space to breath," he orders as he walks away, followed by the majority of the crowd.

Gone unnoticed, as such an occurrence was common, Chris frowned. While the man certainly was beyond happy to see his daughter returned something is just not quite right about this whole scenario. With a pained look of defeat, he slips out the door and begins to dial a number.

"This is Chris Argent," he greets the voice on the other end of the line. "What do you know about people returning to life without being bitten or changed?" he asks. Sure, he could consult his family's book of critters, but being the age that he is, Chris had memorized every page and every line. There was nothing in it about unchanged, unbitten humans returning to life and he was certain about it.

A familiar nasally voice speaks through the phone. "Balls!" he declares.

Chris growls in annoyance. "Yeah, don't do that. It doesn't sound right coming from you," he instructs.

"Heh, sorry about that. But I am tryin you know." he concedes as the sounds of ruffling paper is heard. "Well, you're gonna have big trouble in little China, if I'm right. But it sounds like it could be one of two groups: the demons, nasty little bastards they are, or the angels who really aren't much better..." the voice admits.

"Have you ever had a run in with either?" Chris inquires, not liking the words he's hearing. The last time he'd heard about demons they sent a small task force that wiped out the entire hunter network!

The young man on the phone paused to speak to someone near him. "Hey Chris, I gotta go, but I'll send you some guys to investigate," he informs before disconnecting.

Chris frowns. _"Why does that sound ominous?"_ he considered to himself. There weren't that many options left of hunters lately due to a lack of information being passed. Lucky for Chris he had met Garth when the gangly young man came snooping around, looking for a werewolf clan.

That little incident had surprisingly gone rather smoothly with Garth simply leaving with contact info being exchanged since another hunter family already patrolled the area.

Sighing, as there was nothing else he could do, Chris Argent went back inside to greet his daughter properly...

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

 ** _AN: Well, I'm sorry to admit that I've had this story sitting in my backlogs for awhile now. At least three months at that._**

 ** _The story is self explanatory for time frame. It is immediately after Allison died and during the attempt at sealing Hell by the Winchester brothers and Kevin. Yes, Sam is still sickly in this. As for when exactly, it's yet to be determined._**

 ** _SSTR87_**

 ** _Revision: 05/14/15_**


	2. Chapter 2

**BRRRRRR!**

The sight of a black '66 Chevy Impala was preceded and followed by the steady roar of the engine.

Within, two brothers sat in silence, neither looking the other in the face. Dean, the older and shorter of the two, reached for his radio and tuned into a station an instant before his phone rings.

"Dammit," he grumbles while Sam, sitting in the passenger seat, gives a little snort and smirks while Dean turns the radio off.

"Yeah?" he demands when he answers. "Garth? Where the Hell have you been?!" he snaps, annoyed at the younger hunter. "Wait, who is Chris Argent?" he asks before sighing. "Alright, Beacon Hills, California..." Dean pauses to signal for his brother to write the information. "Hey Garth...? Are there plenty of hot chicks there? I mean it /is/ California..."

"Dean!" came a sudden and urgent voice in the backseat of the Impala, causing Dean to jerk his steering wheel.

"Dammit, Cas! You're gonna give me a freakin heart attack!" he complained while clutching at his chest.

Castiel merely gave an emotionless gaze to his erstwhile ally before his gaze adjusted to Sam. "Sam... There's something strange about you," he comments.

Dean glares. "It's these damn demon tablet trials! He seems to be getting worse after each task." Dean grumbles.

Castiel frowns at the revelation. "I'll look into it." he promises.

Dean looks at himself in the rearview mirror and blows a kiss before turning the mirror to look at Castiel, still seated in the back. "So, what brings you this way?" he asks.

Castiel, the only known angel to ascend to archangel status and later to godhood, inhaled a moment. "Something is drawing an enormous amount of supernatural creatures to a town in California. I wanted to give you guys a... heads up," he answered, trying to use human lingo.

Dean looked to his brother Sam. "Let me guess, Beacon Hills?" he asked as he shoved the pedal down. When he looked in the backseat Castiel was gone.

"Figures," Dean grumbles.

Sam took a deep breath that caused him to go into a fit of coughs. He quickly reached over to grab a napkin and found it covered in crimson. He quickly balled the paper up and tossed it out the window, looking at Dean, to make certain he hadn't seen it.

"You alright, Sam?" he barks, knowing that something was up.

Sam nodded his head, his skin abhorrently pale. "Yeah. Just some mucus," he acknowledged.

Dean gave a huff, having spotted the color and caught the scent of blood. If his brother wanted to keep it to himself, Dean wasn't going to pry it out.

###Line break###

 _Knock-knock-knock!_

Isaac and Scott, who happened to be near the door at the time, opened it to reveal two tall men in black trenchcoats.

Each man flashed a metal badge, "Agents Dean Kravitz and Sam Dupree," the shorter spoke, making his way in followed by Sam as the boys stepped aside.

"Do you guys work with my father?" Scott asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, sure kid." Dean returned as his gaze took in everything about the house. "We came by to investigate some claims of late night howling. You wouldn't happen to have heard what sounds like wolves howling, would you?" Dean asked in a gruff voice while Sam made his way through the house. "Hey kid. Where is your mother at?" Sam asked, having seen the multiple photos of the one boy and his apparent mother.

"She's at work, down at the hospital." Suddenly Scott bristled, as did Isaac. Something Sam and Dean both noticed.

"About those wolves," Dean intoned, slowly reaching behind his back for his knife.

Scott caught the motion and charged Dean, knocking him over, while Sam tried tackling Isaac.

The boy pulled a spin move that caused Sam to be shrugged off while he dashed for the nearest door.

Scott got halfway to the door when Dean managed to tackle him to the ground. The teen's eyes began to glow an evil red shade, causing Dean to smirk as he pressed his silver blade to the werewolves throat.

"Well, lookey here, Sam. We caught ourselves an Alpha," he noted with mirth before he pulled Scott to his feet, fastening silver cuffs to his wrists...

"How about we have a little chat?" Dean asked as Sam closed the front door.

 _With Isaac_

Isaac could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he ran full tilt through the woods. He had no honest idea where he was going, to be completely honest! But those two men scared the life outta him! They were definitely hunters! And the fact that they had tracked he and Scott down was extremely unnerving!

 _"Wait a minute, hunters? Maybe Argent can do something to help out?"_ he considered mentally before turning and dashing towards his revived girlfriend's house.

It didn't take him long to reach it, but when he did he was treated to a sight he was not expecting...

"Isaac," Chris acknowledged as he was pinned up against a wall, a dagger through his shoulder.

"Chris?! What the hell happened here?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Funny you should ask that," remarked a voice in humor as Crowley stepped out from the shadows, wiping his bloody hands on a towel...

 _Allison, Kira and Lydia_

The three girls had decided that today would be a great day for just the girls to hang out. No boys, no monsters, nothing to cause them problems.

"So, like which one," Lydia was asking as she held up two pairs of shoes, a pair of red high heels and a pair of black pumps with glittering diamanties.

Kira started to point and speak when Lydia interrupted. "You're right, I need to get away from red and black... What about blue?" she asked, wandering off.

"Really?" Kira asked as she looked over her companion, Allison.

For all intents and purposes, Allison was enjoying herself. Just being a normal teenaged girl, laughing it up and hanging out at the local mall. "You get used to it, Kira," she teased as she grabbed the Asian by the wrist and led her away. "She'll be fine on her own. But as for you... We gotta get you into something saucy!" she offered.

Kira looked more than a bit nervous, even biting her lower lip, at the words but knew she couldn't escape.

 _Winchesters and Scott_

Thump!

"Alright you Sonova bitch, talk!" Dean thundered as he punched Scott in the face again.

Scott growled lowly, his eyes flashing red as he glared up at his tormentor from the chair he was in.

Dean glared back, just as volatile as the half wolf teen. "What, you think I'm playing games here?!" Dean challenged as he pulled his silver knife and sliced it along Scott's bare chest.

"Argh- **RAAAA**!" Scott let loose a half scream, half roar that could be felt and heard for a mile by the human ear.

The teenaged boy stared at his wound, watching as it refused to heal, instead sizzling. "You'd better get ready, cause my friends will be here soon, and they're gonna enjoy carving you up for this..." Scott threatened, clenching his eyes in pain.

Dean smirked. "What are we talking, two more wolves kid? I don't know if you've noticed, but we're not exactly garden variety amateurs, here."

Scott winced as Dean sliced his chest again. "NnnGAH!" he screamed in pain, doing his best to fight back.

Sam started coughing again from the back of the room, the copper tang of blood filling the air.

"W-what's wrong with your partner?" he asked, his natural compassion filling him even as he was being tortured.

Dean punched the kid in the face a few more times. "Hey! You leave him outta this, you bastard! Ya hear me?" he demanded, holding Scott's bruised head up by a lock of hair.

Scott let his eyes roll back up in his head and his head lulled limply. "..."

"Dammit..." Dean fussed, stepping back and away from his captured target.

"Dean, why are we wasting our time on a werewolf, when there's a demon somewhere around here?" Sam asked, feeling like they were getting no where.

Dean frowned, his eyes tight and brows furrowed. "Sam, listen to me. You're not well right now. If we go after a demon with you the way you are..." he let his words hang in the air.

 **Rattle-rattle**... "Scott, are you home?" came the soft voice the boy's mother. She shook her head, looking around the house that had been destroyed during the oni attack. Granted her son had managed to fend the demonic warriors off and even earned their respect, but her house had suffered for it.

 **Shuffle-draaag...**

"Okay... That's a weird noise..." the beautiful middle aged woman noted as she slowly started her way towards the source...

At that moment Derek burst into her house, literally ripping the door down. "Where's Scott?!" he demands, his eyes glowing blue...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Pt 2**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Derek could smell the blood from Scott coming from behind a closed door and he growled as his features shifted to be far more animalistic, his face widened and canines expanded while his ears elongated and shoulders broadened.

" **NNNNNNNGGG** ~!" he growled ferociously before motioning for Melissa to get out of the house.

The woman happily complied, calling her ex-husband on the phone.

Derek bashed the door open finding Scott tied in the middle of the room, bleeding and unconscious but no signs of the attackers. "Scott! Scott, answer me!" he called out, which had the benefit of gaining Melissa's attention.

"No nonono! Scott, baby can you hear me?" she pleaded as she shoved her way past Derek and into the room. As fast as she could, Melissa began working the ropes loose. "Why isn't he healing?" she asked Derek, knowing the older boy would have answers.

Derek shifted his appearance to normal, slightly unnerving Melissa, before he answered. "They must be using silver," he remarked. "Whoever they are, they did their homework," he adds the last as he picks Scott up.

Melissa grabbed her keys quickly and rushed out the door to her car. "Hurry up we gotta get him to Dr. Deaton!" she called out to the werewolf.

Derek nodded and made his way to Melissa's car. He'd paused earlier because he could swear he smelled something. But none of his other senses had been triggered...

As Melissa and Derek depart the area, a man steps from around the side of the house a nasty snarl on his face. He'd been so close...

###Line break###

Isaac found himself lying in a heap on the floor while Crowley sat on him like he was nothing more than a lawn chair.

"As I was saying, before this puppy interrupted us," Crowley began, a look of minor annoyance crossing his face. "You called for backup. Now I have to deal with Moose and his idiotic brother," he complained in a gravelly baritone with a hint of an Irish accent.

Chris, still pinned to the wall, grimaced as he tried to remove the spike holding him. "Why would a demon, much less the King of Hell be interested in Beacon Hills?" he asked in pain.

"Ah, good question. But, I'm not gonna tell you yet. You see, Sam and Dean will be arriving here any second-" Crowley was saying as the sound of the front door being kicked in alerted him to their arrival.

"Crowley!" Dean shouted, charging in.

Said demon raised a hand shoved Dean into a wall on the far side of the room. "Ah ah, you're being very rude and interrupting me," he informed as he turned back to face-

"Moose! I can't say I'm surprised," he noted as he grabbed Sam's wrist a mere foot from impaling him with a demon killing blade.

Sam grimaced as he fought a cough.

"Ha!" Crowley laughed as he saw the condition of Sam's body and soul. "What /have/ you been up to?" he inquired. "But more importantly; where's my prophet, and where's the damned tablet?!"

"I've got your tablet right here you sonova bitch!" Dean called out, while still pinned to the wall.

Chris finally managed to free himself from the spike with a grunt and stabbed Crowley in the heart from behind with a silver blade.

The demon rolled his eyes at the sharp instrument impaling him before throwing Sam across the room, knocking him unconscious.

With the distractions taken care of, he turned to face Chris, not an ounce of pain in his face. "Seriously? You stabbed a _demon_ in the back?! There's got to be a joke in there somewhere," her remarked before vanishing, leaving the silver blade to clatter uselessly on the floor.

"Sam!" Dean called out the moment the pressure was released from his body. He found his brother on his side but not injured.

"I take it you're the guys Garth sent?" asked Chris Argent, more than a little skepticism in his voice.

Dean nodded, noticing the werewolf on the ground. "That's the kid that got away," he noted and pulled a silver blade to end him when Chris stepped in front to block him.

"Back off. This is my zone, you're here for the demons, remember?"

Dean scowled at Chris but nodded, conceding the point.

"Dad!" came the shocked voice of Allison as she stormed into the house, finding him sitting on the ground, clutching his bloody shoulder as he checked over Isaac.

"What happened here?" she asked as she looked at an extremely pale Lydia. Their shopping trip had been interrupted when Lydia began screaming non-stop for nearly ten minutes. It was only as the three girls pulled into the driveway that Lydia finally stopped.

Looking around at the four beaten men, Kira could see why the girl had been triggered.

Chris winced but refused to say anything, looking at Dean. Allison understood clearly. "C'mon dad, we gotta get you bandaged up," she noted.

Chris grunted and managed to climb to his feet as he leaned on his surprisingly strong daughter.

Dean smirked at Allison, that roguish little smile he gets when be spots an attractive female. "Hey, names Dean." he offers, extending his hand.

Chris was quick to swat the hand away with a glare. "Seventeen, and she's /not/ hooking up with a hunter!" he interjected.

Dean frowned. "Seventeen, huh? Seems like a lifetime ago," he groused.

Allison couldn't help herself as gave a little smirk at the exchange. While she is dating Isaac, her second werewolf boyfriend, she's not blind! And Dean is a total hunk.

Lydia looked around the room, trying to figure out what triggered her episode, but unable to find anything.

"What _was_ that? Why did it feel like my heart froze over?" she asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

Sam, just managing to awaken, heard the girl speaking and frowned. "You get episodes like that a lot? Suddenly feeling like death is running his fingers up your back?" he asked, sitting up on the couch that Dean had placed him on.

Lydia nodded, feeling a cold finger on her cheek, affectionately rubbing her skin as she stared at Sam. "Yeah, I've recently gotten better at controlling my powers..."

Sam nodded. "A banshee?" he asked.

The girl gave a confused look at he man before nodding. "How did you know?"

Sam shook his head side to side, tossing the hair out of his face before running his hand through it. "Well, we've run into a few before," he offered kindly.

Lydia's eyes widened at the realization. "There are others out there? ... They're not all locked in psyche wards are they?" she asked, recalling the only other banshee she knew of.

Sam laughed heartily. "No, they're just like any other person you'd meet. Only they tend to show up right when a hunter's in serious trouble," he added.

Lydia nodded slowly. Her powers were triggered for the benefits of her friends or when random kills where happening... But, now that she thought about it. The kills were caused by supernatural creatures on humans, including Allison's death at the hands of the Oni...

Was she meant to /hunt/ her friends or /help/ them?

###Line break###

Dr. Deaton stood up and walked away from his examining table to look at Melissa and Derek. "His wounds are all superficial, which is a good thing. But, why would the hunters beat him up and leave him alive?" he asked, giving voice to the question on the concerned parent and mentor's minds.

"It doesn't make sense..." Derek admitted.

Scott chose that moment to regain consciousness, sitting straight up and growling. "NNNNGG! Where...?" he puzzled, feeling at his chest as the silver blade wounds continued to marr his chest.

"Scott!" Melissa cried out, rushing to her son's side. "Are you okay, baby?! Well, I mean, I know you're all beaten and cut up, but I mean..." she rambled on, as Derek smirked much to Scott's embarrassment.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **AN: So we are finally getting this story started. I have no intentions of rewriting the series, just making an episode.**

 **SSTR87**

 _ **Revision: 05/14/15**_


End file.
